


Love triangles and revenge

by fun_shaz



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Classroom Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fun_shaz/pseuds/fun_shaz
Summary: Unikitty is now a sophomore and has a huge crush on a senior named Frown. Her friends advise her to stay away for the trouble maker, but she doesn't listen. But she doesn't know that Frown's best friend Brock has a crush on him too.
Relationships: Brock/Master Frown (Unikitty!), Master Frown/Unikitty (Unikitty!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow, it feels amazing being back in school!" Unikitty said to herself as she looked around her high school. She was a sophomore finally. She looked down at her schedule.

"Nice!" she said as she saw science as her first class. She tucked the paper away in her pocket and started to make her way to the science hallway.

"Unikitty!" Someone yelled behind her. She turned around and saw Dr.fox. Now she wasn't a doctor yet but she was smart enough to be one, at least in Unikitty's opinion.

Unikittys POV.

"Doc!" I say as I wrap my arms around her. I pull away, " How was your summer?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the same old same old," she said.

"No I don't, tell me everything!" I demand shaking her back n forth.

"Sorry uni, I have to head to class, I'll catch up with you at lunch," She says and walks off.

Hawkadile was now probably on the varsity football team by now, and my favorite teacher: Mr. Rick, hopefully, He was doing well.

I walk into my class and sit down in one of the open seats.

After class------------

I walk out of my class heading down to math class. I dodge the people walking here and there. I see some familiar faces and some of them are new. I smile and wave to people I do know.

Feebee, smile, and wave. Dinodude, smile, and wave. Then I see him. I would consider him to be the hottest guy in this school not to mention a rule breaker. He had a new haircut, a side shave. He had a new ear piercing too. I keep track of everything about him, it's not creepy, it's just me being observative. Should I go say hi, no not yet, no it's a perfect time?

But before I do anything else he sees me. He looks right at me. Crap, what do I do!!!!

"Hey Unikitty," Someone says next to me. I turn and look up to see Brock, this guy's best friend.

" Hi'ya Brock!" I say then turn to see him right in front of me. Shit.

" Hi-i" I stutter looking up at him.

"Man I didn't think I would see you back here after what happened last year," Frown says as he pats my backpack.

"Oh ya, that, It wasn't that bad." I say " well I need to get to class now," I say and quickly walk away. Little do I know my backpack is open and my binder falls out and hits the ground with a large Bang! I turn around and see my stuff all over the floor.

"Oh NO!!" I yell as I kneel down and try to gather my stuff off the floor. But people walking past trample my stuff.

I grab my stuff and shove it in my backpack, zipped it back up and run to my next class.

//////

I sit in class looking at the board as the teacher writes down numbers and stuff but all I can think about Is Frown. I meet him last year in my freshman year. He was a junior and now is a senior. Crap he's so hot, and such a bad boy. I bet he's failing all of his classes while he's off in the hallways.


	2. chapter 2

Brocks POV.

"Man, what is up with that girl?" I hear Frown whisper to me as we sit in class.

"Dude stop, I'm trying to get this math problem," I tell him and look down at my paper. Frown leans over and looks at my paper.

" Man You got it all wrong, carry the two then divide the square root" Frown points to my paper.

I write down the numbers and get the answer. " how the heck, you don't even pay attention in class?" I ask him.

"Says who?" Frown asks me smirking.

"Dude, stop." I say pushing his face away, "get your own work done".

"Alright man," He says and continues his work. I and he have known each other before high school. Frown and I are really close, and even though he's a troublemaker, his grades are so good the high school can't kick him out.me on the other hand, my grades have never been off the chart, they're hardly on the charts.

There is a sudden knocking on the classroom door. The teacher walks over to the door and lets the principal in. His eyes go right over to us.

" Frown, what did you do, it's the first day," I ask him from the side of my mouth.

"What? Nothing yet" He tells me still looking down at his paper.

"Hello students" The man himself greets us. "Today is your first day of 12 grade, and your last year in this school and you should work just as hard. Anywho, I am here to talk about the tutoring program. This program is for those who may want some extra credit this year." he said looking right at me. "You will be paired with a younger student, once a week and help them out with their work."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Brock?"

"Um, do you get the same one every time?".

"Yes, you will be paired based on the subject they are struggling in, And what you", he gestured at all of us " Are good at, and more questions?".

No one raised their hands.

And with that, he left.

"Man, you ok?" I hear Frow ask me, " I saw how he looked at you".

"Dude I'm alright, thanks for asking though," I tell him smiling.

"We have a half-day right?" Frown asks me.

"No I don't, wait no we have a half schedule," I say and pull out the slip of paper.

Unikitty's POV.

"5.4.3.2.1. LUNCHTIME" I yell as the bell rings and we are let out of our classrooms. I run down the halls as fast as I can. I see Hawkadile and jump on him.

"WHAT UP" I yell.

"Man Unikitty it's good to see you here," He says and pats me on the head.

"Well, are you on the team?" I ask him as we walk into the lunchroom.

"What, oh ya," He says shrugging.

"That's really awesome! I am so happy for you!" I say jumping up. We both sit down and wait for the rest of our friends to meet us here.

"There, dr.Fox!!" I yell pointing at her and wave. She sees me and walks over to us.

"Ok, now that we're all here, spill the tea on your summers," I tell them.

"Ok I guess I will go first," dr.foxs says " well I spent a lot of time going over stuff I learned last year to make sure I didn't forget it. I went to the mountain range close to here, they have a cool lab I visited. And the rest of the time was spent in my parent's lab.".

"WOW, That sounds so fun!!! Hawk you next" I say opening up my lunch.

"Hey. what's up?" someone says behind me. They grab my lunch box and start to look though in.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hawk yells standing up.

"No, No it's fine, hehe," I say looking up at frown who take the candy and give me my lunch back.

"Uni you can't just let him do that," dr.fox says.

"No, no really it's hot...COOL I mean COOl" I say looking at frown who just kinda looks at me.

"Whatever, Unikitty I am Leaving," He says.

'He said my name omg he really just did' I think to myself as I dreamily watch him walk away.

"Uni, Uni UNIKITTY" Dr.fox yells at me finally getting my attention. "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing really, Hawk please continue," I said waving at him.

"No, Uni what up with you,...don't tell me you like him, he's a bully, No to mention, a bad influence, a thief, liar, and probably abusive," Hawkadile says to me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hahaha" I laugh nervously. "Noooo, why would a girl like me have a crush on a-a-a meanie," I say at a loss of words.

" Uni, hawks right, those types of people are no good to be in a relationship with." Dr. Fox says laying a hand on my shoulder. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I thought my friends would understand, no-no.

"You know what," I say " You guy don't know crap. He could be a really good person" I say Lying to myself, I like bad boys and I truly know he a bad boy, the way he dresses, the way he talks.

"Unikitty, listen to yourself, you sound crazy!" Dr. Fox tells me "You may like him, but in the end, he is going to hurt you.".

" I am not talking to either of you," I say putting my nose up. I finish eating my lunch.

The lunch bell rings soon enough and I leave.

'They don't get it' I think as I walk to my next class.

I go through the rest of the day thinking about how wrong my friends are and how Frown is amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Frowns POV.

I park my car and get out. I look up at brock and my condo we're are renting out together. I turn and look at Brock.

"Man first day of 12th grad was short," He says smiling and walks past me.

We enter the condo and sit on the couch.

"Do you think I should get dreads?" Brock asks out of nowhere. I look over at him.

"Have you ever had dreads?" I ask trying to see him with long hair.

"No, I was just wondering," he tells me looking back at the tv. I lean over and put my head on his lap and poof his hair.

"If you want dreads, I'm not against you, you be crazy to think I would be," I say and boop his nose. He laughs and starts to play with my hair.

"Man your hair is so much fun to play with," He says as he combs his fingers through my golden locks. Brock then lays down, with me laying on his chest.

"Brock Have I ever told you, that you're the best," I say looking at his dreamy eyes.

"Yes, yes you have man, like every morning," Brock says and giggles.

"We should start on homework," I say and try to get up only to be pulled right back down.

"It's the first day, they don't give you homework," Brock says to me, our faces only a few inches apart. I can feel his breath on my face.

"May I?" I ask raising an eyebrow as my hands slowly find their ways to each side of his face.

"How could I say no?" Brock says smiling with a small blush coming to life on his face.

Unikittys POV.

"Isn't frown that dude who bullied you last year?" Puppy corn asks me as we sit in the dining room.

"No..he wasn't bully me, just having a little fun," I say trying to justify my crush.

"Well, uni I am not going to judge because I have no experience in that arena," Puppycorn told me and got up and left the table.

Man, I am so happy Frown is a single pringle. A hot single pringle. I sit back and daydream about Frown. Then an idea pops up in my head, I will write him an anonymous note, and watch him read it. He'll love it, heheeh.

I get up and walk over to my room and sit down at my desk.

Dear Frown,

I have known you for almost a year now, and well I just wanted to tell you Love your new haircut and new piercing. Your pretty cool and a good friend, And I wish You feel the same way about me.

There finished. I fold the note in half and shove it in my backpack, and start to get ready for bed. I put on my PJs and brush my teeth. I jump into my bed and pull the covers over me.

I look up at my ceiling, "good night frown"

Next Morning--------------

I get to school early and find Frowns locker number 566. I take the note out and slip it into the little vent on the door. I then walk away to the other side of the hall and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Brocks POV.

Me and Frown walk into the front doors of the school.

"Man I'm still tired" I complain as I try to rest on Frown who moves out of the way, letting me trip.

"Maybe don't play video games all night." Frown said and rolled his eyes. We both made out ways to out lockers to unload out books. I'm lucky only 15 lockers away from Frowns. I open up my locker and lazily shove my books into it.

"AAAAAHHHH"

I look up and see Frown throw a paper away from himself. I dart over to him to see what's wrong.

"Dude what's wrong," I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

All he does is point to a piece of paper. I go over to it and pick it up. I un-crumple it and read it to myself.

"What the heck," I ask shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"What's that paper?" I hear Unikitty ask walking up to us.

"Um, nothing really dude, Just a note from someone," I say trying not to cause too much gossip.

"Oh, is it like a love letter?" She asks looking at Frown.

"No, I mean I have no idea, just go away jeez," Frown tells her and shoos her away. A sad expression is on her face as she walks away.

" Nice going man, now she's going to cry," I say and walk back over to my locker. I close it up and grab my backpack. Frown walks up to me.

"Dude I'm still a little freaked out by that note," Frown says looking up at me.

"Aaawwww" I say looking at him.

"Brock no stop that!" Frown says and lightly shoves me.

"Ha ok" I say and start to make my way to first period. I wave goodbye to Frown and walk down the hall.

I pull the note back out and look down at it. I never thought someone would make such a bold move as to put a note in his locker. I know girls are crazy about Frown, I mean I'm crazy about him, but most just keep to themselves about their crush. And I know Frown well enough to know he wouldn't fall for a girl. Right? I mean he is bi, but that doesn't mean anything. Me and Frown even though we aren't really dating, we still act like we are, we go out together and sometimes even kiss. But he wouldn't love a girl, I could never see him doing that. Girls are scary, I mean when in relationships.

FROWN's POV

That note, I can't stop thinking about it. I mean I know a lot of girls like me, but this one was bold, and confident, almost commanding my attention. I liked that. Most girls don't offer that in a relationship, but this one, I kinda want to meet her. And I'm pretty sure Brock wouldn't mind, I mean we're not really dating, so he can't really tell me what to do either way. I walk to class with almost a strut.

'Now if its a girl I have known for almost year, and one that I must talk to a bit. Well she is probably a sophomore, and I don't talk to many girls, I mostly just talk to Brock, and when I do talk to a girl it's either telling them to quit following me or I am making fun of them.' I think to myself as I sit in class watching the teacher scribble things on the board about stuff we need for class.

'But how do I talk to this mystery girl. I can't just write her another letter'

I pull out my phone and text the last person I thought I would text, Unikitty. She put her contacts on my phone and I have been too lazy to delete it.

FN: Hey I need some help finding a person.

UK: Oh!

UK: Ya who?

FN: there's was this note in my locker this morning, But it didn't have a name on it.

UK:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UK: I know who that is.

FN: Can you send her # to me?

Uk: Oh, no she doesn't have a phone, but I can tell her anything.

FN: Can you just send me her name?

UK: No she's really shy.

FN: Ok Cool,TTYL

UK: OK!

I set my phone down and look back up at the teacher. I didn't really like Unikitty, but she is always there if you need help, I just can't stand how she acts like shes had a pound of sugar for breakfast.

I then see my phone flash. I pick it up and open it up.

BR: Yo are you feeling better about that note?

FN: Ya, She seems really cool, might meet up with her

BR: ??!!

FN: What

BR: Well it could be from anyone

FN: That's why I want to meet up with her

BR: OH....ok then

I set my phone back down and look back up on the board. The bell rings and I get up and leave for my next class.

Before I get to my class I see Brock.

"Hey man" I say smiling at him.

" Oh, hey," Brock says not even looking up at me

"What's wrong man, everything is good," I say punching him in the shoulder.

"Maybe for you, but me, Not everything is good, not even ok," He says trying to walk away.

"Dude is this about the letter?" I ask him as he continues to not look at me.

"WHAT!? No!" He says Now looking at me. His eyes are full of sorrow.

"Brock, dude what's wrong?" I ask him as the late bell rings.

"Man, it's nothing really," He says and tries again to turn away.

"Brock, what is this all about?" I ask him straight on.

"Man" He looks around, "it's you"

"What do you mean it's Me," I ask.

"I mean this!" He says pulling out the note and his phone.

"WHat's wrong with me wanting to meet her!" I ask raising my voice.

"EVERYTHING!" Brock yells at me.

"Well, I am sorry that I want to meet someone and be in a REAL relationship!!" I yell at Brock and then turn away and walk to class. I only turn around for a split second but I see him on the ground holding his knees.

I get to my class and open the door. I see the teacher look at me.

"Frown you're late," she says as I sit down.

"I know" I snap as I pull out my binder. My mind contusions to think back to Brock. Why is he so on the edge about me meeting someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Unikitty's POV

I sit in class watching the board. I have one of my earbuds in listening to music. My phone buzzes and I pull it out. It was Brock.

Br: Hey can I talk to you

UK: Sure

Br: I have a crush

UK: OMG Tell me everything

Br: I'm not really comfortable with that

UK: OK, so what about them

Br: I like them a lot but they, they want to meet someone

UK: oh wow, well I'm talking to a guy that I really like, You just have to win them over.

Br: I don't think they want to be with me

UK: why

Br: because they said they want to be in a real relationship.

UK: Then give them a real relationship

Br: TY

UK: YW

I sigh and put my phone down. Wonder who Brock likes. It must be a guy because I'm pretty sure he's gay, and someone who he''s close to. The only person I can think of is Frown, but I like frown...

Nope, that can't be true. I pull out my phone,

UK: hey Brock, Can I tell you who my crush is, promise you won't tell?

Br: ...K

UK: Its Frown, I was the one who wrote him the note

Br:...

UK: Hey are you ok

Br:

I wait on my phone for him to respond.

'This was a bad idea, he is going to tell Frown, he is, ' I think to myself as I shove my phone into my pocket. I need to talk to Frown, I have to get to him first, this can't be happening.

Finally my phone buzzes.

Br: Hey I'm leaving school right now, you, you should talk to him.

I mean I know that He doesn't want to be with me, soya. I hope your dreams come true.

I look down at my phone. Was Brock letting me win, I feel so excited, but at the same time bad. But I push the thoughts and feels of guilt out. I got to Frowns contacts.

UK: Hey my friend who likes you, she wants to meet up today at lunch, if you're up to it.

FN: UM Ya sure! Can you tell me some more about her?

UK: Well she likes bad boys, Is it true you fail all of your classes?

FN: WHAT!? Whoever said that Is a lier, How do you think I stay in this school?

UK: Wow she is really surprised about that

Really Frown has good grades??

UK: And she wants to know if your single

FN: ...Ya, I guess I am.

UK: Shes stoked to meet up with you, but please don't judge her.

FN: K whatever

I put my phone down and watch the board.

//////////////////

"Lunchtime," I say to myself as I walk out the classroom door. I take a deep breath before walking down to the lunchroom.

I sit down at a table and wait for frown to walk in. I see him enter the room and look around.

"Heya Frown!" I say as he walks up to the table.

"Where is she?" He asks looking around as he sits down across from me.

"Ummm well you see......" I trail off. "She wanted me to take you to her" I improvise.

"Ok fine, but I really don't like this game she's playing," Frown said rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Oh don't worry it will be over soon but before that," I say and hand him a note. He takes the note and reads it aloud.

Dear Frown,

I don't know how to say this. I feel very lucky that you want to meet me, but you have already met me. Look up and you will see me.

He looks up at me and then looks around.

"I-I don't see anyone? Unikitty what is this all about" He asks looking at me setting the note down.

"Your really silly, you're looking at her!" I chirp and smile.

"Wait, you like me?!" he asked looking around.

" Do you feel the same way about me?" I ask looking him down, trying to read his body lang.

"What, Um, I- I can't say," He says, his eyes darting back in forth.

"Hey are you ok," I ask as he starts to grip the table, and his hands become white.

"I-I need to get back to you on this, I feel sick," He says and walks off holding his stomach.

"Hope you feel better!? BOYFRIEND" I say and wave him goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Frown's POV

"Hope you feel better!? BOYFRIEND" I hear her say and I almost pass out but I keep walking.

'No this can't be happening, she can't be the girl, no no no, How did I let this happen. I need to call....brock...'

I pull out my phone and call brock. He picks up.

"Let me guess you calling to tell me your moving out?" He says with a sniffle.

"Dude hell no, it was fucking Unikitty, I feel really sick man, I need to sit down," I say and stop walking and sit down against the wall.

"Dude calm down, your voice is all shaky," He says. "Where are you?"

"Ha-all o-out side lun-ch room," I say before I cover my mouth, I seriously feel like throwing up.

"Dude I coming right now don't worry," He says and he hangs up.

I a few minutes I see Brock run around the corner.

"Hey, hey man, come on, let's get you to the nurse." He says and helps me up. We walk down to the Nurse's office.

"Oh, my Mr. Frown the second day back and already here?" The lady says and walks over to me and Brock.

"Here bring him over here," the nurse says rolling her wheely chair over to a cot.

Brock walks me over there and lets me lay down. Then the door swings open and Unikitty runs in.

"FROWN?! ARE You oK?!" She says running towards me. Brock moves himself in front of me, blocking her.

"Mam you need to get to class," Ms.Murad says pointing to the door.

"But-but," She says trying to get a glimpse of me.

"NO," The Nurse says and Unikitty leaves.

I then fall "asleep", because I'm not sure what's happening. I can hear Brock's voice but not what he's saying.

////////

I wake up in my own bed, Brock Is sitting on the side of the bed with his phone. I don't move and close my eyes. Brock sets his phone down and leaves the room, probably checking on dinner.

He didn't turn off his phone so I reach over and pick it up to turn it off, but something catches my eye. He was texting Unikitty, and my eyes scanned over some of the recent text.

Br: I have a crush

UK: OMG Tell me everything

Br: I'm not really comfortable with that

UK: OK, so what about them

Br: I like them a lot but they, they want to meet someone

UK: oh wow, well I'm talking to a guy that I really like, You just have to win them over.

Br: I don't think they want to be with me

UK: why

Br: because they said they want to be in a real relationship.

I set the phone down and look up at the ceiling. That sounds a lot like what I said to him, And he seemed pretty hurt by it.

I pull my phone out and text Brocks Phone.

"Do you like me?"

I put my phone away and pull the sheets over myself. Brock walks in a few moments later and sees he has a new text. I open up my eyes and sit up when I hear his phone hit the ground.

"Dude you're awake!? I-I need to go check on the pasta" He says and tries to leave.

"You just did," I say and get up out of bed. I walk up to Brock who may or may not be having a panic attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Brock's POV

"!! Hahaha" I laugh nervously as I still try to walk away from this.

Frown grabs my wrist before I can dart out of the room.

"Dude, do you like me," Frown asks me slowly. My heart starts beating out of my chest as I try to find a way out of this.

"I-I...I can't say!" I yell and try to pull my wrist out of Frowns grip, but can't. My eyes are starting to water, I don't want him to say no, or leave me, or or or.

"Just answer my question dude!" He says grabbing my shoulder with his open hand, forcing me to face him.

"NO!" I say and rip myself out of his grip. I dart out of my room and run into the kitchen. He follows me.

"I can't, won't say because I know you don't like me back, so It won't matter."I cry and face the pasta.

"And who the hell said I don't like you, maybe you haven't noticed my many attempts to get you to ask me out, but NOooO, You just looked past my flirting with you, did you really think I just wanted to play some game, dragging you along, No!" Frown says with tears forming in his eyes too.

"What, Then why did you want to meet someone else!?" I asked him trying to calm myself down.

"Man I thought you didn't want to be with me, so I mind as well move on to someone who may," He says with tears rolling down his face.

I put my hands over my mouth when I hear that, He has liked me!?

"Brock?" He asks walking over to me. I still can't believe this.

Frown walks right in front of me and pulls my hands down from my face and holds them in his hands.

"Well, I guess I know you won't so I will, Brock will you be my boyfriend?" He asks looking up at me.

I am still crying but I nod and smile. He brings me into a huge and puts his face in my chest, I rest my chin on his hair.

"Man I love you," I say with a sigh of relief, I have been wanting to say that for so long.

"I love you too," Frown says with a smile looking up at me.

Unikitty's POV

I pull out my phone and try to text Frown again, but still can't find the words. I can't restart the conversation, but I can't just continue it. Hopefully I will see him tomorrow, and we can talk. I give myself yet another mental high five. I am really proud that I really talked to him, and that he seemed interested. I only feel a ping of guilt when Brocks comments resurface in my mind, but I quickly push them away. I won, he let me know that when he left, but, again he was there when Frown was in the nurse. No, No I won, that's it, end of the very short-lived war.

" YO BRO!" I yell across the house.

"YA, SIS?" He calls from the other side.

"WHAT'S YA DOiN?" I ask as I set my phone down and walk to the room my brother is in. He's on his video game, playing some crazy game that I will never understand.

"MAN, I aM AlmOsT GonnA WIn!!" He yells as he keeps his eyes on the screen.

I watch him and his game for a bit before I get bored.

//////////////////Next day

I walk through the hallways looking for my Frown.

'He's mine, all mine!' I tell myself that as my eyes scan the halls for the hot senior.

Suddenly I overhear some gossip that makes my heart jump.

"Dude I think that kid, Frown,"

"the one who always is into trouble ?"

"YA, him, I think he's with someone"

My pace picks up and I start to strut. I finally talk to Brock. As I walk closer I can start to hear their conversation.

"Hey, Frown!!!" I say when I get close enough to them.

"O-oH heeeey" He says as he takes a step back.

"Um, Brock if you wouldn't mind, but I and Frown need to talk," I say pushing him off and walk back to Frown. But Brock makes his way back to frowns side.

"Ummm," I say looking at Brock who looks down at me.

"Look Unikitty, but Frown Isn't interested in you, ok so just leave him alone," He tells me.

"NO! That's a lie! I heard kids in the hallways saying you are with someone, and that someone is me, right? Because Your not Some, some gay, You like girls, you said yourself" I say looking up at him.

"Wait, what I never said anything? Did you?" Frown asked Brock who shook his head.

"Wait what's going on, Frown, Brock tell me what's going on," I say try to get there attention as they walk away.

'Frowns not gay right?' I ask myself as I walk away from the two. I could go ask Hawk, Because he's a year older than me, and knows more than I do. I run through the hallway and find him near the gym.

"Hey Hawk!" I say and wave at him.

"Uni, I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been, are you ok?" He asks he runs over to me.

"HA, I'm fine I just have a question. About Frown" I say.

"Unikitty, I told you to stay away from him,-

"Is he gay?" I ask looking up at him.

"What?" he asks me

"Is Frown Gay?" I ask again.

Before he has the chance to answer the bell rings and I have to dart up to my classroom before I was Late.

'Frown is not Gay, because he likes girls, and I'm a girl'


	8. Chapter 8

Brock's POV

"Yo Frown, what happened with Unikitty, why does she think you like her?" I ask as we sit in class.

"Dude I have no idea because I don't like her like at all" Frown says as he works on his math work. I just look at the numbers on the page.

"Does she know your Bi, because that might mean something to her. If she thinks your strait, that may be why she confused." I say as I glance over at him.

"Bro she is not confused, she is obsessed over me, and anything that gets in the way of her, she doesn't like, even if it's homosexuality," he says looking up at me.

"Man she's just a kid, she can't do any harm," I say patting him on the shoulder. She's a girly girl that hates anything unhappy or violent.

"Man I wish that were true, you may not have seen it, but she has an internal rage that no one can control," he says bring his eyes back to the paper.

" dude It will be ok," I say and smile at him.

He smiles back at me.

We both look back down at our work but my mind doesn't stop ticking about Unikitty.

Man....... I wish me and him could just be left alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brock~~~~!" I hear Frown yell from his room. I walk over to his room and open his door. Before I even get my body through the door Frowns lips are on mine, catching me by surprise. I melt into the kiss intently. Frown grabs my hips, moving his hands up my body as I kiss him.

He pulls me into his room walking backward.

He pushes away and pulls off his shirt.

"It's too hot in here~" he says tugging at my shirt, and I let him take it off for me. Our bare chests are pressed up against each other as we kiss.

Frown then falls back on his bed taking me with him. Frown looks up at me a smile. I give him a confused look before I feel his hand slip into my pants.

"Brock...Brock...brock wake up!!!"

~~~~~~~~~

I snap up in my chair and see frown standing next to me.

"Dude you fell asleep, the class is over and you got no work done!" He tells me picking up the papers I drooled all over.

I scowl at him and grab my work. I was only a bit peeved that he Interrupted my dream.

As I get up out of my seat...my pants feel a bit...tight.

'Oh, shit' I think to myself as I look down at myself and back at Frown who hasn't seen yet. I grab my backpack and put it in front of myself.

" dude, what are you doing your going to be late for class!" He day and starts to walk to the door.

" just, just go on without me," I say and shoo his off.

He walks out of sight and I sigh. I drop my backpack and sit back down.

'How the fuck I'm I going to solve this ' I think to myself as I look around the classroom, seeing there was no teacher. I get up and grab my back and swing it over my shoulder. I need to get out of here as soon a possible I pull off my jacket and draped it over my arm, covering what I don't want others to see.

"Dude, did you see my wallet?" Frown ask's opening the door. I freak out and drop the jacket down and sure enough, he sees it.

"Brock?" He asks looking at my pants. He starts to walk closer but I back up.

"F-frown, I thought you left!" I say trying to change his forces.


	9. Chapter 9

Frown's POV

I look down at the tent in Brocks pants. Shit shit shit shit. I try to look back up at his face, and his face has a dark red blush all over it. My eyes run down his body.

I can't think, I feel pretty brain dead standing here in front of Brock. I had imagined he was good-sized, but I underestimated.

"Brock?" I ask and start to walk up to him. He says something but I keep walking to him. When we're finally close enough I press my lips up on his. He melts right into the kiss.

As I kiss him I can feel my pants get tight when His hands wrap around me, pulling me closer.

The surroundings melt away, and all I care about is Brock. Suddenly I am pushed up against the wall. My eyes are still closed but I hear the door close and lock as Brock aggressively kisses me.

He pulled me off the wall and brought his body closer to me to where I could feel him through my pants.

He then pulls away from the kiss and looks down at me.

" I know this..is not the ideal place,-

Before he even finishes the question I say yes.

He looks around the dark classroom.

"Are you sure, We literally have nothing here," He says still holding me close.

"I don't care, I think I have wanted this for a while now," I say looking up at him. He kisses me as he starts to unzip my pants. I do the same with his pants. Now both our pants are on the ground, only in boxers.

He picks me up and sets me on top of a desk. He looks in my eyes, his chocolate brown eyes look into mine. He kisses me gently as he slips his boxers off, letting his entire length show.

I stare down at him as he pulls my boxers off. Brock pulls away from the kiss and puts a finger in his mouth. He then pulls his finger out of his mouth and brings it down to my- Before I even process what happening I feel his finger in me.

"Fuck" I say under my breath as he starts to move it around inside me. I put my forehead on Brock's shoulder.

"You feel ok?" He asks as I feel another finger enter me.

This time I hiss through my teeth, but I nod my head. Then I feel his fingers start to separate and close.

"Fuck..." I hiss as I press my head into his shoulder. It stings a bit but this is something I had never felt before. Slowly the pain leaves and I become less tense.

" Ok just one more finger, I just want to be sure" Brock says as his middle finger pushes into me.

I immediately tense up and bite Brock's shirt. Now, this hurts, Shit.

His fingers keep scissoring.

"Br-rock, Please, just hurry up.." I whisper.

"I'm doing this for you man, I'm not going to be in any pain, I just don't want to hurt you." He says looking at me and gives me a kiss.

I moan as his fingers finally pull out. Brock grabs my hips and I put my hands around his neck.

I feel him rubbing up against my entrance. My body quivers at the feeling.

"Ok, ready?" He asks me.

"Yes" I say putting my face in his chest. I feel him like himself up and let go of all self-control. His length plunges into me.

My mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out, tears and streaking down my face. Brock's facial expression goes from bliss to worry when he looks down at me.

"Am I hurting You!?" He asks looking at my face, but I shake my head and close my mouth.

"Ok, If I am, please tell me," He says and tightens his grip on my hips. He slowly starts to thrust into me. I press my face into his neck as the pain keeps up. He starts to pick up his pace. Soon the pain starts to fade, being replaced with bliss. His pace again becomes to pick up, Going deeper.

Then suddenly he hits something, almost making me fall of the desk, and I let out a blissful moan. Brock continuous to hit that spot making me let out moans as I hang onto his neck to dear life.

"Br-Brock I -think-I gonna hit my-climax soon," I say through moans.

"Same here" Brock hums in pleasure. I can feel his grip on me tighten and his face scrunches up, then he relaxes, and I can feel his cum fill me up, every little drop hits that spot, and pushes me over my climax. I lose control over my body due to pure pleasure. I can feel Brock pull out of me. I open up my eyes to see me all over his chest and stomach. Both of us are panting trying to recover from the most amazing thing we had done with each other.

Brock cleans up the mess with the napkins in the classroom, and we both get redressed, though I have trouble, I didn't think I would be this sore.

"Brock..." I say looking over at him.

"Ya dude, Are you having trouble walking." He asks walking over to me.

"No, no I just wanted to say thank you," I say and give him a small peak on the cheek.

"No, I should be the one saying thank you," He says cupping my face, looking at my eyes.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk over to the door and open it up.

"HI FROWN!!!" Unikitty says looking up at me. Suddenly someone steps out from the side of the door. Hawkadile.

"What were you two doing in there?" Hawk asks pushing past me, and I have almost no energy to fight back.

"We were studying" I say pointing to our backpacks trying to follow him. Unikitty walks into the room with the rest of us.

"With the lights off?" Hawk asks looking over at Brock who looks the other way.

"What the hell do you want!" I snap at him trying to keep standing.

"What I want, is you to stay away from Unikitty," he says walking up to me.

"WHAT that NOt whAt we AGReed on HAWK!" Uni yelled. She stormed up to him and me.

"And what did you agree on," I ask giving Hawk a smug look.

"Uni, leave, I will talk to him about it but just not with you here," Hawk says looking over at her. She nods and walks out of the classroom. Hawkadile then returns a smug look to me.

"You would never date her anyway, you faget" He says placing his hands on my shoulders and I go completely pale. Brock is still on the other side of the room but I'm sure he had heard what Hawk just said.

"W-what?" I studer looking at the jock. "Ho-how did you know?".

"I didn't, It was just a guess, but you just confirmed it" He says and turns to Brock who is still on the other side of the room looking over at us.

"Just imagine the other students finding out that the bad boy, the worst of the worst is gay, a faget, a" he leans into my ear. "Fudge Packer".

My body tenses up at the last one. My mind goes into panic mode, I start to shake and my eyes start to water.

"Oh look, the little faget is going to cry," Hawk says and shoves me to the floor.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, He didn't do anything wrong" Brock yells and runs over to my side.

"Now let's make a little deal, You stay away from Unikitty and her friends, and your little secret wouldn't go so far." He says getting on our level. Brock agrees for me, and Hawk leaves.

My body was raking in pain, mentally and physically. I am curled up in a ball, crying. Brock just stroke my hair. I don't like it when my sensitive side shows but Brock has seen it before.

Brock pulls off his hoodie and gives it to me.

"Here you go, Just breath," He tells me and gives me a huge. I cry into his shoulder. He pulls me into his lap and rubs my back.

"Frown, it's ok, Hawk was Just being a Bully," Brock tells me.

"No-iTS-is TrUe," I say through sobs. My breathing is hitched at every sob. I claw my fingers into his back.

"Here let's do this" Brock says and helps put His hoodie on me. The hood covers my face as I cry like a little child.

"Can you just try to breathe, just breath Frown" He says holding me close. I slow my breathing down and the hitch in my breath leaves, but I still have tears running down my face. My eyeliner is everywhere and so is my eye shadow.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright," Brock says and hugs me. My tears finally stop. I just sit in his lap.

"We need to get to lunch," I say as I try to get up, But my legs are pretty sore. Brock helps me get up.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Brock asks me helping me put my backpack on.

"I don't know, you did a pretty good job," I say smiling at him. He goes beet red but smiles back.

I walk out of the classroom first and walk to lunch, Brock follows behind me. We find a seat and Brock sits down. I hesitate, but I sit down and hiss through my teeth as I do. Some kids who were sitting close looked at me weirdly when I do.


	11. Chapter 11

Hawkadiles POV

I sit down with Unikitty and doctor Fox. I look over and see Brock and Frown walk into the lunchroom.

"Fucking faget" I say under my breath involuntarily.

"What?" Unikitty asks as she eats her sandwich.

"Nothing," I say as I keep looking at them. Unikitty looks in the way my eyes and sees Frown.

"OMG Its Frown," She says and hops up before I can say anything. I watch her run over to Frown and Brock who look the other way. She keeps trying to talk to them, and I see Frown's expression change, And he says something to her, She stands there for a second before breaking down. I hopp up and run over to her.

"What the hell did you say to her!" I say getting in front of Unikitty.

"He said he doesn't love me and would never date me!" Unikitty cries as she clings onto my shirt.

"I did what You told me to do now leave me alone!" Frown says and turns away from me.

"Uni, I'll meet you out in the hallway," I say and Unikitty runs off crying. I turn to Frown, and grab the back of his head and slams it down on the lunch table.

Frown returns a swift punch to my jaw and takes me to the ground. I get my hands around his throat and knee him in the crouch. He falls over off of me and holds himself in the fetal position. I slowly get up, but Frown makes his way up. Kids are starting to circle around us. Frown charges at me trying to tackle me down. I may be in football but this guy gets in fights all the time, but never with me. I can see Frown has a bit of a limp to his run. I get an idea and lean over to him.

"Oh, I know what you and Brock were doing in that classroom," I say out loud, and sure enough he stops dead in his tracks, giving me the most aggressive look I have ever seen. He charges at me with pure rage, making his moves sloppy, I dodge his punch and he falls to the ground. I am sick of playing this game.

"You and Brock, alone in that dark classroom, all by yourselves," I say, and all the kids around us start to talk. Frowns eyes dart back n forth.

"You wouldn't" he hisses at me, as he tries to get up.

"You must be pretty sore after Brock FUCKED YOU!!" I yell and kick him across the face. The kids around us look over at Brock as he hides his face with his hand. Frown collapse on the ground, his face bleeding. I dig my heel into this bullys back, and I know he won't be bullying anyone anymore.

Dr.fox runs over to me.

"Hawk stop, you're hurting him!!" She says trying to push me off him.

"He deserves this!" I say as The kids start to dart away, and before I know it teachers are pulling me off Frown, whos not moving.

The nurse rushes over to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Unikittys POV

I wait out in the hallway till I hear a commotion in the lunchroom. I peek my head around the corner and see Frown and Hawkadile on the ground. I whip back around the corner and cover my mouth with my hand, trying not to cry.

I run to a teacher near me and tug on her shirt.

"Yes mam?" she asks looking down at me. I point over to the lunchroom.

"There's a fight!" I squeak and point over to the lunchroom again.

"Ok thank you mam," She says and walks swiftly over to the entrance. She pulls out her walkie and says something in it.

Suddenly a few teachers run past me and soon after the nurse. I follow slowly and walk into the room.

Frown was on the ground, his face bleeding. Hawkadie was being pulled away from Frown. The kids who were watching the fight were leaving and talking amongst themselves.

I walk closer to the kids who are talking to each other.

"Frown and Brock? Really"

"Ya, and In a classroom"

"Today?"

"Ya"

"I would have never thought Frown would be gay"

"Ya, but like I could see him being with Brock, I mean they do live with each other"

"But like Frown was-

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I butt in.

"Oh, hey Unikitty, Apparently Frown and Brock, had like you know," The girl says to me.

"What, no I don't," I say look around at them.

"They Fucked," She said looking at me. My mouth drops open.

"They did What!?" I ask again.

"Brock sexed Frown," The other girl said.

"NO, no that can't be true!!!!???" I yell as I look over at Brock and Frown.


	13. Chapter 13

Brock's POV

I sit next to Frown in the lunchroom as the nurse cleans the blood up around his face. Hes still lying on the ground. The nurse said we shouldn't move him yet. He's blacked out, and I would be too but I'm worried too much about him. I know the other kids are talking and pointing at us, but I could care less right now. I know Frown is strong, I have seen him get in fights before, but they never ended up with him on the ground.

"Brock, If you mind, can you carry him to the health room?" The nurse asks me and I nod. I scoop Frowns limp body up in my arms and follow the nurse to the health room. I set him gently on a cot.

"Hey, your wanted in the principal's office." a kid says from the door. I nod my head silently and walk out of the room. As I walk down the hallway, kids talk to the other kid next to them and point at me. I pick up my pace a bit and make my way to the principal's office.

I open up the door and take a seat in a chair.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" I hear Hawk ask as he sits down. The principal sits down in his seat behind the large desk.

" Brock, Hawkadile, you both know why you are here," He says looking at both of us.

"I did the right thing!" Hawk defended himself.

"And why do you think that?" Mr.pete asked him.

"Well because Frown had been a bully ever since he got to this school, and I have been watching him be rude to my friends for too long!" Hawk says.

"Yes but that is the school's job, not yours." He says and turns to me.

"Brock, is it true that you and Frown, participated in sexual activities on the school campus?" He asks me. I press my lips in a line and look away from him.

"Ya, they did!!" hawk says.

"Sit down and be quiet," Mr. Pete says and looks back over to me. "Brock, did you or did you not?".

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Just spit it out you faget!!!" hawkadile yells and jumps up.

"HAWK SIT DOWN!!" The principal yells and hawk sits back down."Brock, please tell me whether you-

"STOP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I cover my face with my hands and start to cry. My emotions are everywhere. I love Frown, and I want everyone in the world to know, but I don't want Frown to get kicked out because of me, he doing so well in school. I don't really care if I get kicked out, I mean no college would ever want me anyways. I suddenly blurt out something I would have never say.

"Yes, but It's not his fault, I- I ra-raped him" I cry into my hands. I hear both people gasp. I really hope Frown gets into a good college.

"Brock, I am sorry to say this but you are being expelled," He says, and I nod my head, get up and leave the school.

I text Frown and make sure he's caught up on the story.

BR: Hey man, sorry this happened. I was called to Mr.pete's office. I know you're doing well in school, and I didn't want both of us kicked out. I lied, I told them I raped you, therefore you won't get in trouble. Please, make sure you get into a good college. See ya at home.

I hit send and get into our car. I drive off slowly looking back at the school.


	14. Chapter 14

Frown's POV

I open my eye to my phone buzzing in my pocket. I reach down and grab it. Brock had sent me a message. I open it up and read it to myself

BR: Hey man, sorry this happened. I was called to Mr.pete's office. I know you're doing well in school, and I didn't want both of us kicked out. I lied, I told them I raped you, therefore you won't get in trouble. Please, make sure you get into a good college. See ya at home.

I am fully awake now and sitting up in the cot.

"Holy shit," I say to myself, Brock got himself kicked out for..me. He lied for me. How stupid is he, that's going to be on his permanent record.

The door opens and Mr. Pete walks in.

"Frown, Brock told us, and I'm so sorry." He says laying a hand on my shoulder.

I sit there for a second before I speak.

"I'm sorry," I say looking down. I don't know how long I can keep this act up.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, it's not your fault," He says" You know we have counselors if you ever need to talk about it, and if you're not ready that's ok.".

"Ok," I say looking up at him.

He pats my back and starts to leave.

"Um, can I go home early," I ask. He nodes.

I text Brock to come pick me up In the car.

I get up out of bed and hiss to myself, as I am still a bit sore, and I got the shit beat of on me.

I grab my stuff and walk slowly out of the school. Class was in session, so there was no one in the halls, and I was more than thankful. Hawkadile told an entire lunchroom that I and Brock fucked, and now the story hade change to I was raped. I don't know who dumb enough to believe that but we have some pretty dumb people in this school. I walk out the front doors and see Brock out front in the car. I smile weakly at him and get in the car


	15. Chapter 15

Brock's POV

I would expect a thank you or something along that line, but instead, I get...

"BROCK WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Frown yells at me before he even has time to close the door.

"Dude take it easy," I say as I start to drive off. I glance over at Frown to check if he's got his seatbelt on, and he doesn't.

Frown sits in silence the ready of the way home. When we arrived home we both get out of the car but Frown has some trouble so I help him out.

" Why did you do that?" Frown asks as we walk up the front porch steps.

" I already told you why man!

Brocks POV

I look at Frown as his expression changes from weak to angry.

"BRock what were you thinking!? MAN !!!" Frown yells at me as he shuts the door.

"DUDE I TOLD YOU, I didn't want you to get in trouble," I say and start the car. Frown looks out the window.

"How am I supposed to keep up this act? I mean, I live with you, and I can't just live with someone who supposedly raped me!" Frown said looking out the window. I can hear a tint of sadness in his voice. "And I wasn't raped, I can't pretend to hate you, I love you," Frown says. I hear him sniffle, and glance over at him. He was still looking out the window, but I could tell he was crying.

"Frown, don't worry, we'll figure this out, ok?" I tell him as I make a left turn. I drive the rest of the way home, with Frown snoring in the passenger's seat. I park the car outside our home and lightly tap him on the shoulder.

"Frown~" I coo as he opens up his eyes. "Were home, come on" I say and get out of the car. I make my way up to the door and unlock it. Frown walks slowly up the stairs and through the door. He collapses on the couch face down.

" that doesn't look too comfy," I say walking over to him. He mumbles something but I can't hear what. I pick him up the best I can, I lay down under him. His head is now resting on my chest.

"Is that better?" I ask and he smiles. I start to take out his ear piercings. He has on the ear lobe, one about an inch above it, and a bar that goes through the top side of his ear. I set them on the coffee table. I know he doesn't like sleeping with them in, because of what happened to me. I have a small scar on my right earlobe. I was sleeping and riped my piercing out on something. I have to go to the hospital and get stitches. After it healed up I replaced it. But because Frown has more piercing the sick out and has more chance of getting snagged, he takes them out before he goes to bed.

I let my eyes close and I fall asleep with my boyfriend laying on my chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Chapter has a "rape" scene. If that makes you uncomfortable skip this chapter.

Unikitty's POV

I sit in class and stare down at my desk. My mind was trying to get around the fact that Frown and Brock, together? It just didn't make sense. And I can't believe Hawk Beat Up Frown, And that Frown lost. I also don't believe Brock and Frown had sex, that's gross. I don't understand any of this.

I know Hawk had been texting me but I don't read them, I am really angry. He has texted me about 5 times now. I have no idea why, but to say sorry. I think for a second. If he's trying to say sorry, I should probably read the texts.

I open up my phone and click on his text messages.

HK: Hey Uk, I'm not sorry I beat him up, but I didn't mean to hurt you,I just didn't want him hurting you, because he has before, and many others too. I know you really like him. Sorry

HK: I'm going to Mr.Pete's office...

HK: Brock is in here too.

HK: Unikitty, Brock just left, he's being kicked out...Frowns not tho. Brock just admitted to rapping him...

HK: Unikitty can we please talk

I looked down at the phone...my eyes keep reading the fourth text.

BROCK! I can feel my anger combust inside me. I throw my phone in my pocket and sit on my desk. My rage flows through my mind.

'Brock will pay, And frown is all mine, He will never have Frown, and Brock hurt him in the worst way.' I think to myself as I write my homework down.

//////////

As I walk out of my classroom Hawk is standing outside.

"Unikitty," He says grabbing my attention.

"Hey..." I say as I walk up to him.

"Unikitty, I'm really sorry, I should have never beat him up... I am so sorry" He says looking down at me.

"Brock is going To wish he never laid eyes on Frown," I say and walk away to my last class.

Hawkadile's POV

I feel really bad, and I don't like admitting it. I beat up Frown, And that, that would be ok on any other day. I know Unikitty had texted me about Brock being jealous, but I always change the subject, because I never will like the idea of her and Frown being together.

My mind is spinning because I try to figure out if I'm in the wrong. I beat up Frown, and finally put him in his place, But I did tell the entire school that he had sex with Brock, when really he was just raped. No wonder he didn't put up much of a fight.

Unikitty seemed angry. I know that she is scarier than me. She's a sweet little girl, but get on her bad side, and you would be better off dead. I know her well, she's like my little sister. But somehow Frown never got on her bad side, but now Brock is.

I set down the dumbbells and get up. The gym is always a good place to think. A kid walks up to me, he's probably in 9th grade.

"Is it really true that the mean kid and his friend...-

I cut him off.

"No, Its not, Frown...was forced," I say and turn away. I can hear him running over to a group of kids.

I try not to think about the event, but my mind wanders. The image that my mind congers up makes me want to barf. I am a very straight male, and that shit grosses me out. But my mind thinks up the situation.

Frown and Brock would have been in class and the class ended. Frown would keep working still after the teacher left because he does what he wants. Brock would have asked if he was going to his next class, and Frown would have said no. Brock would have then had the idea, and locked the door. Frown focused on his work wouldn't have noticed until Brock shut the lights out. Frown would have asked why the hell he did that but would have gotten to answer. Brock would have pull Frown out of the desk he was sitting in, and got on top of him. Frown would be more confused than anything and may have not fought back. He would have ask Brock what he was doing. Brock would just lean down and kissed Frown, who was being held down by him. At this point, Frown would have tried to get his hands out of Brocks grip, But Brock is much more muscular than him, he would have failed. Brock would have started to strip Frown's pants off, much to Frowns dismay, and Frown not wanting to be seen in the situation, would have not called out for help. Brock then would have stripped his boxers and then taken off his own clothes. Frown would have pleaded for him to not, to stop, But Brocks lust would have taken over. He would shove himself into Frown and frown would have yelled out in pain but Brock would cover his mouth. Frown's body would react with giving him an erection. Brock would have looked down and smiled at him, Frown would be in a lot of pain, he would have been scared, but he would mostly confuse seeing his body react like that. Frown would still try to fight but Brock would overpower him and start to move. Frown would have been to overcome with pain to do anything, then Brock would have hit his g spot, and Frown would be filled with pleasure. Frowns mind be trying to figure out if this was ok or not, and decided on it was, due to how his body was reacting.

But none of that was ok. The idea of that made me very uncomfortable. I was straight, and the idea of me being being with another male, I could never. My one and only was Dr.fox. She and I had been together little to Unikitty's knowledge. I feel my emotions shift. I feel...bad for Frown. He didn't deserve what Brock did to him, even though I really don't know how it played out.


	17. Chapter 17

Unikitty's POV

It was a few days before Frown came back to school.

I walk through the hallways, most of the gossip about them having sex has been corrected, but they're still some kids who still don't believe Frown had been rapped. I walk past Frown's locker to see him really there.

"FROWN!?" I ask as I walk up to him. He wearing a hoodie that covers his face.

"what" He turns around and looks at me. He looks pretty annoyed.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask him as he turns away from me. He growls for a second and turns back to me.

"Kinda, but I haven't been getting much sleep," He says with a sad tone. His eyes look over my head, I turn around and figure out what he's looking at; Brocks locker.

"Hey, Frown If you need someone to talk to I'm here, ok," I tell him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever," He says a swats my handoff. He turns back to his locker, which was covered in get-well letters. He growled slightly to himself as he unlocked his locker, pushing the letters out of the way.

I watch him till he turns to me.

"What the hell do you want!?" He snaps at me, and I back up a bit.

"N-nothing sorry," I say and walk away.

Frown's POV

Oh my gosh, how am I to put up with all of this shit. I look down at my locker that's covered in these handwritten get-well letters. And this act I have to play, I don't know how long I can even do it, and I miss Brock, but I am supposed to hate him, and everyone is feeling bad for me, and I hate it, I really do.

I walk to my class with my hood up but I can feel eyes staring at me, people pointing and talking. I walk a little faster to my class. I finally get there and sit down in the back corner.

I see the teacher walk into the classroom and look right over to me. She gives me this look and says good morning.

"Good morning," I say to her, and she walks over to me.

"Frown I just wanted to let you know, all your teachers have been informed about the situation, If you need someone to talk to we are here," she says and walks back to her desk as other students walk into the classroom. I get a lot of different looks from everyone.

I try to get my work done but like every other minute other kids are asking if I need help, or if I'm ok, or some stupid thing. I get almost no work down, and it pisses me off.

I end up going to the counselors.

"Oh Frown!" The counselor says when I walk in.

"Hey," I say and slump down into the beanbag. I just sit there with my arms crossed.

"Do you want to talk about something?" She asks.

"Yes, I hate how everyone won't leave me alone," I tell her and she thinks for a moment.

"Well Frown I know It may seem annoying, but they are just trying to help. When someone goes through something like you did, they will at first push help away, because they had their trust broken, and they want to keep themselves from getting hurt. But no one wants to hurt you, they want to help." She tells me and I think about it.

"Also, I just want to make sure you and Brock are alright," she asks me. The question catches me off guard.

"Me and him, ya were cool, I guess," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait so you're still talking to him, look Frown, I have seen others go through this, don't mix up lust with love, what he did to you shouldn't change you, I don't make you any different." She says as she looks over at me. The comment hits me like a ton of stones, how dare she tell me I don't love him, It's not lust, even though what he did to me... no stop.

"I- I just don't know," I say to her "I don't really want anything between me and him to change".

" I'm sorry Frown, it changed after he decided to you force you into sexual actions with him," she tells me. I hate to be hearing this because it's not true because I gave consent, I enjoyed it, and I love him, but I have to play this game.

"Ok" I say and get up. I grab my stuff and walk out the door without another word. I walk down the hallway back to my class.

The last few days I have been gone from school I have just been hanging around with Brock. I actually have a hickey on my chest, and neither of us remembers how I got it. I already miss him.

I get to my class and knock on the door, a girl lets me in and I go back to my seat.

////////// Lunch time

I sit down at the table me and Brock usually would sit at. I pull out the Lunch I packed one sandwich. Suddenly I feel someone sit down next to me. I turn to Unikitty sitting next to me.

"Hey do you mind?" she asks and I just turn away from her to find to others sitting down at my table. I look up to see Unikittys friends.

"What do want from me?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You looked lonely," Unikitty says as she unzips her lunch bag.

"Look,..." Hawk starts.

'Is he apologizing to me??'

"I am not sorry for beating you up, but I am for assuming what happened, and...yelling it out loud...".

"!!!! Um...Thanks?" I say in pure shock.

"Hey look, I know you're going through a lot, but the last thing you need in to be alone," Unikitty tells me smiling at me.

It would all have been helpful if it was true but I just miss Brock at school.

I force a smile on my face.

"Hey if you want, were having a small party at my house, if you want to come, here's the address." I think to myself for a minute before taking to slip of paper. I could use a break from all this crap at school, and maybe get drunk.


	18. Chapter 18

Unikittys POV

I was going to get him tonight. I and Hawk talk beforehand. This was a chance for Hawk to watch Frown's behavior, and If it's ok, he'll back off. But I didn't tell him my part of the plan. Brock was invited too, but not as a guest. I said he would pay and this is how I plan on doing that.

/////////////////

I sit by the door of Hawks Home. His parents weren't home so it was perfect. There were already people in the party. I hear a knock and jump up to open the door. It was Frown who was wearing basketball shorts and a dark blue v neck.

"Hey, Frown!!" I greet him as he walks through to the door.

"Hey Unikitty," He said as he walked past me to the party.

I followed him into the room of snakes and drinks.

"Hey Hawk," Frown greeted Him.

"Dude what's that?" hawk asked pointing at the bag Frown held.

"Drinks" Frown handed it to him. Hawk looked in the bag and back at Frown.

"Man, this in alcohol, how did you get this?" Hawk asked him.

"Got my way, I have been to parties before, man"

Frown seemed a lot less tense, more chill, down to earth, maybe even friendly.

"So Frown, ready to party?" I ask.

Tonight wasn't my first party, but my first with this many people. I wore a crop top and black skinny jeans. I had my hair down and makeup on. I was a big partier.

"Ya, Drink?" He asked handing me a can. I don't really drink but this was Frown, asking me.

"Hell yes!" I say and open it up.

"Man, Uni I didn't know you did this stuff" Frown jesters at the party. The music was loud and the was rav light on.

"Ya, Dr.Fox is a really Good D.J. so I tag along," I say taking a sip of the bitter beer.

"Cool, I don't really go to parties that often during the begin of the school year, but so much crap has happened, ya know," He says a throws the empty can on the ground.

"So you go to parties... at the end of the year," I ask and he nods.

"Ya, I and Brock would go get wasted at parties and..." Frown stopped and looked down.

"Do you think he had done things to you then too?" I ask him looking up at his sad face.

"No man, me and him, we were so close, best friends, he would never do that to me," He says grabbing another beer. I felt so bad.

"Hey, If you need a friend, I'm always here, and I know you don't really like me, but you just haven't got to know me well," I say smiling at him. He nods and takes a sip of his beer.

"Now don't get drunk too soon man," Hawk says punching him in the shoulder.

"Man whatever! I think I'm pretty fun when I'm drunk" Frown says smiling and gulps down the beer in his hand.

"Let's Go dance!" I say and grab Frown's wrist and pull him to the center of the dance floor.

I start to dance to the music, keeping the beat with my body. Frown watches me for a few moments before he starts to dance to. His movements are a bit sloppy, probably due to the beer in his system.

In the next half hour, Frown gets completely wasted. He's on the couch drunk and a lot of other girls are all over him. This is a dream come true for these girls. They were with Frown, and he was completely out of it. They soon got bored with him and left to find other guys.

"Man, Frown you look like your going to be sick," I say as I sit down next to him.

"MAaaan NAaaaaA, Just Tired," He says smiling at me.

"Here, come with me, you can lay down in a bed," I say and get up. I lead him to a spear room/guest room. He flops down on it and looks at me.

"Wheres Brock?" He asks looking at me. " I miss him".

"Aww don't worry," I say and leave the room. I call up Brock. I have to remember to control my anger.

"Hello, Unikitty why are you call me at 12:00 am?" Brock asks into the phone.

"Its FROWN he's at my party!!! Something's wrong with him!!!!" I say into the phone with a panicked voice.

"WHOs Home!? What's wrong!?" He asks, and it sounds like he's running.

"I'll send you the address, just hurry," I say and hang up. I send the address to him and smile.

I run downstairs in a panic.

"HAWKADILE!!" I yell as I look for him.

" what is it Unikitty?" he asks me and looks around.

"Its Brock, he called, coming here," I say through breaths.

"WHat!? He's coming here, but Frowns here, and like super drunk." Hawk says looking at me.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about Frown," I say.

"Wait where is Frown?" Hawk asks and he looks around.

"Guest room," I say. " and Hawk... I'm scared because Brock said he's angry with me, for stealing Frown".

"Oh Uni, don't worry, he can't hurt you," He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

" Man is it just hot in here or is it just me?" someone asks behind us. I spin around to see Frown with no shirt or pants, just briefs on.

"O My gosh FROWN!!! Put some clothes on!!" I yell at him. I start to push him back to the room.

"Frown, I know your like super wasted and can't understand anything but Brocks coming and for your safety-

"BROCK! Man, I miss that basted sooo much, He *hic* has a nice dick, hehehe dick" Frown rambles. I look at Hawk and he looks at me. " I'm going to jerk him off".

"I dont trust this sexuly confused drunk run around," Hawk tells me. Man Frown was really confused. Brock mush have done a real number on him.

"We could...-

"Lock him to the bed" Frown says in an odd voice.

"That's not a bad idea," I say and turn to Hawk. "You have handcuffs right".


End file.
